Piccolos search for power#2
by keirccolo
Summary: This time Piccolo might have bit off a little more than he can chew


Gohan now stood alone facing the dragon. With Piccolo now gone on his journey he felt a slight emptiness in side. _Be careful Piccolo_, he thought and was about to take off when he came to realize the dragon still stood overshadowing most of the surround area. Gohan looked at the dragon with a puzzled face then scratched his head and smiled. "Uh Mr. Dragon, um sir….. I don't need you for another thirty days so you can hope back in to the balls an I will come and get you when I need you." Gohan then sat on edge for a second waiting for the dragon to lashback with a reply. Even if it was different in color he knew how inpatient the dragon was, but what he got back was totally unexpected. "Since the last wish has not been used when I renter the balls they will not scatter. When you are ready to us the last wish you must speak the word Nanikomda. I will then appear and grant your wish until next time." A bright light suddenly flashed and the dragon disappeared. Gohan who was caught off guard sill amazed by the polite dragon let out a slight moan as the light shined bright. After he gave his eyes a few seconds to recover he opened them to find a blue sky and the seven dragonballs. He thought about placing them in the bag and taking them home, but where would he put them. He then charged a small Ki blast and put a hole about eight feet in to the ground. With the whole being a little wider than lid of a trashcan no one would find them with out a scoter. Adding the fact that no one was using the balls for a while now made it the best choice. After covering the whole and blending it in as much as possible Gohan took of for home with Piccolo weigh heavy on his mind.

The first thing that Piccolo realized was how dark the planet was. The soil was a deep red while rocks of varies size and color scattered the land. It looked as if Piccolo wished him self to a desert, adding the fact that he felt no power levels around made it all the more grim. "Great I let a dragon pick a planet and he sends me here." Just as Piccolo began the out loud conversation with him self power levels began to spring up every where and every last one of them was stronger than he was. Piccolo inevitably took to the air to see more of the area. Far in front of him a small dust cloud approached. With the highest Ki's generating from that direction he quickly cast away his turban and cape and prepared for battle. "On a new planet no more than a few moments and I already have enemies. Think the dragon might have dun a little to well." Piccolo then grinned and headed toward the approaching cloud.

As Piccolo closed the gap something came in to sight. First a pair of red eyes then two more, then four more. The eyes kept appearing adding to the numbers. "What the hell could that be" He exclaimed as they came in to full view. The cloud they were producing diminished as the bunch slowed down. That's when piccolo saw them in full. "_The one in the front it must be the leader" _It walked on all fours covered in Grey fur with a distinctive black patch of fur surrounding it's left eye. Its build was superb even under all that fur. It's ears hung low around its chin and it's teeth made Piccolos look like a plastic knife to a ginsue. What mad it look so profound was it's flat snout. The rest varied between black and brown fur with the exception of two with white. There were at least thirty of them and all their power levels were higher than his. Some by a thread and some by a long shot like the one in front. Piccolo was not sure why the pact of things came to a sudden change in step but he was not waiting to find out. 

The closer Piccolo got the more confused he became. He was now within one hundred yards from them and they still walking have not even acknowledged him. A slight breeze came from Piccolos back that indicated a cold night was coming. If he mad it through the night. AS if they heard him eyes raised and focused on him. The pack that didn't acknowledge him before was now giving him their full attention. The walking pack moved in to a trot heading straight for Piccolo. 

Within moments Piccolo hovered no less then twenty feet form the pack. The Grey one with the black patch walked forward and closed the gap to ten. The rest of the pack stood eyes still on Piccolo. It then began to let out a series of barks and growls then a show of muscle as it stood on it's hind legs and showed it's under belly. Piccolo could not help but to drop his jaw in awe of the physique that stood in front of him. With no fur its front side it held perfect muscle structure. It seemed to be layered and to add to its muscle, three long talons emerged from each front paw. "As you can see I'm not from around here so chances are I don't speak you speach you over grown rat." Piccolo said with as much confidence he could muster. In response to Piccolos words the creature let out a long howl and every ones energy in the pack began to increase. Piccolo dropped to the ground and began his own powerup. Piccolos body soon became emerged in burgundy flame a color he was not used to. Never the less it didn't take away from his power. "Ok lets get to it. (Music drifting in from the back ground) The thing howled and charged for Piccolo. Seeing this coming he crossed his arms and braced for the impact. He could have weaved it easily but he wanted to see how strong this thing was. The collision had more power behind it then most peoples Ki's and ended up with piccolo headed straight for a black mountain. When he hit a black cloud burst around hiding him in side. What piccolo thought to be a hard as rock was soft like powder and braced most of the impact. Even with that his chest and forearms still throbbed from the contact. Now it was approaching Ki rising full speed for him. Piccolo hopped out the black cloud saw the flashing red eyes, which was followed by a set of the ginsue teeth. Piccolo dodged it quiet easily to his surprise with it's momentum now taking it past piccolo her grabbed the tail he just saw for the first time and threw it toward the pack. Not a single one budged as its leader came flipping toward them only to land on all four and begin another charge It got up on it's hind legs and extended its talons.

It rushed toward Piccolo with a hard swing, He sidestepped and drove a knee in to it perfect muscle. It made a quick yell in pain and hopped back. It tried again same move and it ended with the same result.

__

"They're a lot stronger than me but I'm a lot quicker. You can't hit what you can't catch." A smile grew on piccolo face, as he knew he held the upper hand. When the creature howled and the two white furred of the pack joined his side the smile soon faded. Piccolo adjusted his stance and waited to counter attack. They all came rushing in unison. Piccolo shot a Ki blast from his mouth, which either the one didn't see or didn't care. It hit it right between its eyes sending it out of formation, but it easily collected itself landed on it's fee and joined it two companions. They all struck at the same time in the same spot. Piccolo hopped above the leader and landed a blow to the spine. It was accompanied by a fine crack and a dyeing howl, as now the leader lay blinking and motionless on the floor. The other two regrouped and stopped. Piccolo waited for a few more to join the other two but the rest of the pact stood still gazing at the battle. The way Piccolo felt and as easy as things were going he could take out the whole pack. The two remaining creatures gazed at Piccolo tongs hanging. They then closed their mouths and charged. Piccolo noticed that they were a lot closer than before. So close that now there seemed to be one. As it came in to striking distance it split back in to two one managed to get a chunk of his shoulder while the other got half of his foot. They quickly swallowed the pieces and eyes glowed with enjoyment. 

Piccolo now on one knee cringed as he grabbed his left arm. Hanging bye no more than six layers of skin Piccolo needed time to regenerate. He rose up in the air hoping to bye some time. But before he could get high enough they were getting set for another attack. _"Even if I do get some time to regenerate I still have to deal with these two. They're a little smarter than the leader. I have to find a way to end this"._ As he finished the thought they came charging. With his bad arm Piccolo began to charge a ball. With his other hand he used the stretch technique and brought his arm around a small mound and grabbed one of the charging creatures from the hind leg. Swiping it off its feet he brought it around full circle in time to hit his other attacker with his friend. Still holding on to the one Piccolo sent a hard heel in to it's gut. It howled in pain and was cut short as piccolo stuffed the energy ball in its mouth. It bit down hard taking Piccolos hand with it. He kicked it away right before it' exploded. The other creature looked back and forth between it's paralyzed leader and its head less fighting partner. It growled and turned to rejoin the pack. The pact now had a new leader and they followed him back in the direction they came from. Piccolo stood breathing hard. With his shoulder, hand and foot back to normal he approached the downed leader. It had to sense him coming and began to whimper. Piccolo charged a blast and looked in to it's eyes "Don't worry I won't leave you this way. He quickly incinerated the thing and returned to the spot where he dropped his turban and cape. With the pact gone he could relax but not for to long. He felt in the distance more Ki's which meant more packs and though he thought the one he just faced to be the strongest he felt stronger ones in the distance. 


End file.
